


Happier

by leena_wayne



Series: my hosie heart [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, and it's sad, ansgty, happier by ed sheeran, i love my queens but i needed some angst for them after them beign so happy, kinda hurts, so i thought to make some ansgty, sorry :((, that son breaks my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leena_wayne/pseuds/leena_wayne
Summary: She looks happier now, even if it's not with her.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> i am SO SORRY this took so long!! i had lots of exams and i still do but i needed to upload something bc i felt so bad. Yesterday I finished the bac (any french or bachibac friends here?? ) and i am so happy but nervous ans anxious but anyways... this is ansgty, bc Happier by Ed Sheeran breaks my heart, and i was in the mood for some angst.
> 
> As always, i hope you like it, dont' forget to leave kuddos and comment!!! lots of xoxo

> _Saw you walk inside a bar_  
>  _He said something to make you laugh_  
>  _I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_  
>  _Yeah, you look happier, you do_

 

It hurt, it hurt so much. Josie could not believe it, even if she knew it would  eventually  happen, she begged heaven to be mistaken. But the moment she saw her walk inside the Mystic Grill. With her beautiful smile lighting the place, that damned smile that was not for her anymore. That was the moment it  really  hit Josie, it was over. She blew her change with her, and she knew it, and it killed her.

 

>  
> 
> _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_  
>  _But ain't nobody love you like I do_  
>  _Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_  
>  _If you're moving on with someone new_

 

The day was still fresh on her mind, that stupid fight, those stupid words. Josie wasn’t one to say mean things, but she had a temper too. She was  mostly  nice and always trying her hardest to make people around her happy, it was so out of character for her. But she remembers it. She remembers the screams and the tears.  She remembers Hope saying some hurtful things, but nothing compared to the ones that left her mouth before she could process them  . She remembers those six words: **“** ** maybe  that’s why everyone leaves you”. **

 

 

> Sat on the corner of the room  
>  Everything's reminding me of you  
>  Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
>  Aren't you?

 

 

 

Lizzie had thrown the party to lift everyone’s spirits. The tension on the school was obvious; the golden couple had broken up. The news spread everywhere very fast, in less than three hours everyone heard rumors.

 

 

 

**“You can’t stay here all night, Jo.”**

 

 

**“Watch me.”** And that’s all she said. She rejected Lizzie’s pleads for her to dance or make small talk with the rest of them. She rolled her eyes Raphael’s advances and ignored Penelope’s jokes.

 

 

 

All her eyes, her senses could focus was on the couple on the other side of the room. On her laugh and smile. The way she’d giggle before taking a sip of her red cup. The way she’d move when he had her pressing against him, dancing to the loud music. The way she wasn’t hers anymore, but his.

 

 

 

And remembering herself of that fact, she took another swing of the bottle on her hand, hoping to drown her sorrow and regret .

 

 

>  
> 
> But I guess you look happier, you do  
>  My friends told me one day I'd feel it too  
>  I could try to smile to hide the truth  
>  I know I was happier with you

 

 

 

Two months from that day, from that fight. Josie was still hurting, angry at herself and angry at her, allowing herself to be that selfish once in her life. She focus her eyes on the short haired girl in front of her, trying to make sense to her words. She had promised her that the pain will pass, and that with time, it’ll feet better. That she’ll find someone else too, that  maybe  things weren’t meant to happen. But Josie scoffed at that, she knew it was bullshit.

 

 

 

There was no way she’d happier with someone else. She wouldn’t feel the way she had felt when Hope would kiss, play with her hair, whisper sweet nothings on her hear. She would never feel the same warmth than when she would cuddle her up on her bed. She would never feel that joy when late night talked will catch them. No, Josie knew those moments were the happiest she had ever been.

 

>  
> 
> _Baby, you look happier, you do  
>  I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
>  But if breaks your heart like lovers do  
>  Just know that I'll be waiting here for you _

 

 

 

Hope Mikaelson looked happy, and that was someone thing made Josie happy too. She looked lovely as ever, but not on her arms. She had fallen –or at least was falling- for someone new, for someone else.

 

 

 

He was good for her, or so he seemed. He made her laugh, blush and smile. That was something herself had failed to do, she had hurt her, one thing she promised she would never do.

 

 

 

That was the moment Josie decided to let her go, to let her be happy and let herself be selfish for her. But that didn’t mean the brunette girl had any intentions of moving on. Josie waited; she waited the moment Hope would slip away from his arms, back to hers. She waited the moment where he’d hurt her,  just  as she hurt her, and she would be there to help her up again.

 

 

 

Josie would forever wait the moment she would be the one to make Hope Mikaelson happier again.


End file.
